


Koi wa saafin

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He took the remote, turning the television off, like he wanted to pretend that he hadn’t seen last episode of YY Jumping.





	Koi wa saafin

Yuya tried.

Seriously, he had tried not to laugh, but it seemed to be impossible.

Hikaru, next to him, had a dark look in his eyes.

“Do you think it’s funny?” he hissed, crossing arms on his chest and frowning, but not daring to look at the other.

“Not at all.” Takaki said, biting his lower lip, still trying not to laugh.

He took the remote, turning the television off, like he wanted to pretend that he hadn’t seen last episode of YY Jumping.

“It’s not like Yabu was a lot better than me, by the way” Hikaru said, trying to divert attention from himself. “He fell too.”

Yuya nodded, still playing with teeth on his lips.

“Yes, you’re right. He... he wasn’t good at all” he said.

Perhaps it was the look on Hikaru’s face, or maybe it was the fact that he had already crossed the line, but he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He burst into laughter, laying down on the couch and keeping hands on his stomach, closing his eyes.

Hikaru blushed, hitting him on his shoulder and yelling him to stop.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Yuya apologized. “But I’m so used to you being the cool one that seeing you not being able to stand on the surfboard for more than a couple of seconds is...” he tried to calm himself, sitting back on the couch. “Is hilarious.” he ended, shaking his head.

Hikaru tried to keep his composure, crossing his arms.

“Well, it’s easy for you to talk. I’d really like to see how long you would have lasted, Yuu.”

The older smiled, getting closer to him, so that his mouth was close to Hikaru’s ear.

“Probably I wouldn’t last long. But, at least, I can swim.” he whispered, and then he was fast to stand up, running away from him, afraid of his reaction.

But the younger didn’t do anything.

He sat on the couch, looking in front on him, almost depressed.

So Yuya went back to him, kneeling beside him and lowering himself, kissing him slightly.

“Hikka?”

“What?” he mumbled.

“You stay the coolest to me, you know?” he smiled, caressing his face. “Even if you can’t swim or surf” he can’t help but adding, making the younger sigh.

“I know” he said, in a low tone. “Cooler than you, that’s for sure.”

Yuya laughed, nodding.

“That’s why you love me, don’t you?”

They both smiled, and then Yuya laid down on the couch, putting his head on the other’s lap.

What mattered, was that he believed to be the coolest.

And he loved him enough to let him believe it.


End file.
